


Something About The Sky

by Catsby



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, bff brian, jaes in love, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: A camping trip deepens Jae's feelings for a certain keyboardist.





	Something About The Sky

There was something about the sky that captured Jae's interest. The way the clouds moved slow and calm like tortoises, the way the colors shifted from blue to pink and orange in the later hours, the way the stars twinkled and danced around the round moon overhead. Stretched out on a blanket, arms behind his head, he felt as though he could lie there and stare at the sky forever.

This camping trip was to help the band relax, maybe get inspired for new music, but miles away from the bustling city, out in the heart of the forest, Internet was nowhere to be found. At first, he'd really gotten distressed over it.

"I just made my grand return to Twitter," he'd complained to Brian as they set up their campsite in the middle of a clearing. "How can I just leave my followers high and dry now?"

Brian just laughed him off, dismissing it as a joke, but he was actually kind of serious. Well, it was less about worrying what his followers would think and more about what the hell he was supposed to do without Twitter. He'd gotten so accustomed to lying in bed, on the couch, or in the backseat of the van and just scrolling his heart out through his timeline that the thought of not being able to do so was foreign to him. He'd raised this concerned to Sungjin as well, but, just like Brian, he laughed and told him it'd be good for him.

"Good for me, my ass," Jae had grumbled, earning a look from the leader but nothing more. Now, though, as he lay there on his red checkered blanket, staring up at the night sky, he kind of understood. It was relaxing, feeling the cool nighttime air on his skin, listening to the crackling of the campfire and the soft chatter of his bandmates. He couldn't help but smile slightly, his eyes tracing a constellation in the stars.

"Having a good time, hyung?"

The blond sat up and blinked up at Wonpil, who stood about a foot away, looking down at him with one of those warm smiles that made his heart flip in his chest. Without waiting for an answer, Wonpil walked over and casually plopped himself down beside the older man, ignoring Jae's words of, "Hey, who said you could sit here?"

Wonpil just smiled again as he offered one of the cans of soda in his hands to Jae, and when Jae took it, he gave a light chuckle. "I thought you might get kind of lonely over here. Also, Brian-hyung was worried about you, so he told me to check on you."

At that, Jae shot a sharp look behind Wonpil's shoulders to the others gathered around the fire. Unsurprisingly, Brian was already looking his way, and when their eyes met, the raven-haired man grinned and winked before returning to chatting with Sungjin and Dowoon about girls or something.

Brian was the only one in the band who knew about Jae's "problem," and he took full advantage of it, sending Wonpil to check on Jae pretty much every opportunity he got. Sometimes, Jae just wanted to punch that smug asshole, but, other times, he was really grateful for his help. Jae wasn't exactly the type to openly act on these kinds of feelings, so having that extra push from his best friend was simultaneously frustrating and amazing.

"I'm not lonely," Jae replied, cracking open his can of soda. When he saw Wonpil's expression fall, he quickly went on, "But you can stay. Thanks for the soda."

Immediately, that cute smile was back on Wonpil's face. "You're welcome, hyung."

Silence filled the air between them as they sat there, side-by-side on the blanket, both of them admiring the sky and sipping their sugary sodas. Gradually, Jae's attention shifted from the stars overhead to the star beside him. The blanket was rather small, so they sat so close that their feet bumped together. Jae could feel the comforting warmth from the man beside him, subtle but definitely there, similar to his feelings for the younger man.

At least, he hoped his feelings were subtle. He made a point to pick on Wonpil every chance he got, trying to dispel any rumors, but sometimes Brian would tease him about seeming like a little kid, bullying his crush on the playground. It really worried him; the thought of his feelings being so obvious to everyone around him, especially Wonpil, was a scary one. He didn't want anyone else to know besides himself, and he'd kept it that way a long time until he and Brian got drunk one night. He'd spouted out all his feelings and thoughts about Wonpil to Brian, and, luckily for him, Brian laughed but supported him. It was heartwarming.

"Wow!" Wonpil gasped suddenly, and the noise, though soft, made Jae jump and quickly turn to him.

"What?" he asked, then followed Wonpil's pointing hand up to the sky with his gaze.

All across the wide sky, shooting stars darted over, sharp trails of light behind them. For a moment, Jae was left breathless as he took in the sight of the meteor shower, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He could almost imagine the whooshing sound the little fleeting memories of faraway light would make as they flashed by. It gave him goosebumps and reminded him of how his existence was so short, just like the shine of the meteors and the stars. Though the thought made his heart ache, when he glanced over at Wonpil, it made him smile as well. He was pretty lucky to get to spend his short time here, wasn't he?

The brunet's gaze was turned to the sky, and the stars sparkled in those big, doe eyes. He had a smile on his face like a child on Christmas morning, full of happiness and innocence. He was soft and cute, and Jae clenched his fists to keep himself from hugging him.

Then Wonpil turned his gaze to him, and Jae saw himself sparkling in those eyes. That smile was turned to him now, and there was something more to it, something even warmer that took Jae's breath away all over again. Jae slowly relaxed his fists and scooted a little closer, their pinky fingers touching lightly.

"Isn't it pretty, hyung?"

There was something about this guy that captured Jae's heart. The way he always seemed so happy, all smiles and kind words. The way he laughed, a light and airy sound that could make anyone around him laugh as well. The way he looked at Jae like he was the only person in the world.

"Yeah, Wonpil. It is."

He felt like he could sit there and just stare at him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> /wheezes  
> hello, i ship wonpil with everyone uwu  
> @ me on twitter, let's talk about day6 ships  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/longerassride)
> 
> (yes, it's a play on how "the sky" sounds like "this guy," no regrets)


End file.
